Spirit Detective Akju
by Red Blood Poet
Summary: Some curses. If you have a serious problems with that then consider this a R. This not about the show it is more of a different verson. Violence, language, and stuff like that. A great demon hunter was reborn. Will Seijin become a SD?
1. Death

SPIRIT DETECTIVE AKHU BY The Red Blood Poet(AGD)  
  
I would like to thank noboby. What you seem surprise. What the hell are you doing that is so great. I wrote it. You didn't do damn thing! j/k. I would like to thank all the crazy people in this world. With them around I look normal. I now give you: Spirit Detective Akju. This is based on Yu Yu Haskuso but this is not about the main characters. The only characters that will make an importance in the fan fic is Botan and most of the other Otherworld people. A bad mouth boy with Akkikiraa "Seijin" Jujutsu.  
  
Chapter 1: Death "What the hell is this?" the black hair and green eyed young man said.  
  
"It is called lunch food. It is what are school serve us." the boy next to him said.  
  
"Young man, you better watch your mouth with the filthy language" the gray haired wearing a shower cap thing women serving the lunch line said.  
  
"Old women, you better shut up serving this filthy food" the 5'6" boy said back.  
  
"That is it, you are going to detention!" the old lady said.  
  
"Whatever you say grandpa." the rebellious boy said.  
  
"What! Grandpa! Grandpa! I am a women not a man!" The lady yelled starting a scene.  
  
"I am sure if you keep telling yourself that you will one day you will become a woman" he said.  
  
The old lady face became tomato red in anger. She could not speak.  
  
The boy next to insulting boy that talked to him a minute ago fell to the ground laughing. He laughed so hard he started to cry. ... "You are free to go Mr. Jujutsu. I hope you have learned your lesson." the woman sitting in the front desk of the detertion.  
  
"Ya, what ever." Seijin said.  
  
It was 30 minutes after the end of school day. Seijin walked out of the school. He did not have much time left till his mom came home. If see did he would have to do his homework. He walked a long the streets pissed off. Then a van when zooming by. A package was thrown at Seijin. He caught it.  
  
"What the hell!?" he said after getting the yellow envelope.  
  
He opened it. His jaw dropped. There was over 50,000 dollars in it.  
  
"Thank you God! Thaannk Yoouuu!!! This is the best day of my life!" he yelled and walked toward an alley way to count the cash.  
  
Counting the cash in thousand dollar bills; 1000, 2000, 3000, 4000, 5000, 6000, 7000, 8000, 9000, 10000, and so on. He got up to 52,000 dollars before someone called out.  
  
"Hey! He got it!!" said a deep voice that Seijin heard. Seijin looked up.  
  
Five thugs ran toward him. One of them with a bat and another with brass knuckles. Seijin got up and ran with some dollar bills flying behind him.  
  
"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" he yelled while running.  
  
"Stop kid!" Another thug said.  
  
In fear for his life because of being chased by ruthless gangsters, he made a quick turn to the right to enter the small alley. They started to catch up him, but the slick Seijin knocked down some boxes. The one with the chain was knocked out from the trip caused by Seijin. The one with the bat drop it after almost tripping. Four unarmed thugs continue to chase the scared Seijin. Thought to give them back the envelope but he needed that money. The alley ended and he burst out of the end of the alley. Seconds later the no good thugs did as well. They ran down the streets. Seijin made another turn into an alley. To Seijin fear, it was a square dead end.  
  
"O god damn it!" he yelled out loud in frustration.  
  
He looked around he found something. A wooden ladder that lead to a open window. He ran and jumped on to it. As soon his foot landed on the second step, the ladder split in half almost causing Seijin to fall back. He backed off to the wall.  
  
"The irony of it all. The best day of my life is now the last. Great! Just Great!!" he yelled to himself.  
  
The four thugs walk in the dead end.  
  
"Give us the money now!" one of the thugs said.  
  
"Fine." Seijin said and threw to them. One of the thugs picked it up.  
  
"Thank you, but because you pissed me off ... we are going to kill you. Ain't it a shame." the thug said and punched Seijin he then kicked that one in the gut.  
  
Two other thugs punched him. Seijin cried in pain. Then the two who just hit him grabbed his arms and held him up. The one who he kicked got up. He punched him and again and again. Seijin cough out blood.  
  
He weakly said "Damn.".  
  
The tough man grabbed him and threw him to the wall. Then the one with the envelope ran up and kneed Seijin in the nards. Again Seijin cough out blood then he collapse on the ground.  
  
"Well well well. What do we have here? A little thieving twit." a man said as he walk in the alley. This man look like he had money. Shiny pink jacket and nice jeans. The man walked up to Seijin and picked him up by his blood stained shirt.  
  
"Well isn't this funny, I thought the 'Gay Pimp Parade' ended two weeks ago." Seijin remarked back.  
  
"What!? What yu say! Little boy you don't fuck with me!" the man said to him.  
  
"Good cause I had no plans to fuck you fag." Seijin said back. the man punched him in the gut and dropped him. Seijin could not get up not even he wanted to. He walked two yards away the beaten boy.  
  
"My is Akujin the Snake. Everyone who ever messed with me died! Who the hell you think you are!" Akujin said.  
  
He then pulled out a Uzie. He pointed the submachine gun at Seijin. Seijin had his life flashed in front of him. He thought of him sleeping, eating, and fighting. And fighting and fighting and fighting. Then he thought maybe dieing would not be so bad. Yea not bad at al-. Before he could finish thinking he was hit by 18 bullets.  
  
"... Holy shit! ..." Seijin said "... I'm dead ..."  
  
Next: Chapter 2 - My name is Botan a.k.a. Death 


	2. My Name is Botan AKA Death

Chapter 2 - My Name is Botan a.k.a. Death  
  
Seijin watch as the laughing Akujin and his thugs leave the crime scene after they cover him with garbage.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!" Seijin yelled as floated above his body. "I am going to kill that faggot!" Seijin said as he flew toward Akujin. He kicked him in the back but his foot just went threw him.  
  
"What the hell!" Seijin said. He flew in front of Anujin. "Stop right there you Mac daddy wanna be!" he yelled.  
  
Akujin just walked past him.  
  
"Were am I!?" Seijin said.  
  
"You are still on earth." A women said. Then a blue hair women in traditional japanese women clothing riding a paddle flew toward Seijin.  
  
"I must be tripen on some funky ass shrooms." Seijin said after seeing the strange girl. "Either that or I just went crazy." .  
  
"You are not high and your not crazy, your dead." the women said.  
  
"O that is so much better." Seijin said sarcastically, then turned to this unknown women. "Hey sexy what's go-in on? My name is Seijin but you call anything you want to." Seijin said, then continue his horrible flirting "I lost my teddy bear, can I sleep with you?".  
  
"More like you lost your life." the women said.  
  
"Yeah but hey, its just me and you. Who knows what can happen?" Seijin said.  
  
The woman smack him with he paddle thing. "Quite you 16 year old horny little kid!" the women yelled.  
  
"What gave me away?" Seijin said rubbing his face.  
  
"Just stay quite!" the woman said. She continue "My name is Botan. People call me Death.".  
  
"Yo-your Death? Hey bady I sorry loock at the time" Seijin looked at his wrist "I'll call ya.". He then flew away from Botan.  
  
She flew after him and grabbed him by the hair.  
  
"You don't even have a watch what are you talking about?" Botan said.  
  
"Ok ok ok. Just don't kill me Death." Seijin with pain in his voice. She let go.  
  
"You arin't going to kill me are you, since you are Death and all?" Seijin said.  
  
"Your are already dead." Botan said.  
  
"But you are you going to kill me?" Seijin asked.  
  
"No! I am not going to kill you." she said.  
  
"Okay good. Death what are we to do?" he asked.  
  
"My name is Botan" she said.  
  
"Okay Death, I mean Botin" he said.  
  
"BOTAN! B-O-T-A-N!" she yelled.  
  
"Okay, okay! You arin't going kill me right?" he said.  
  
She rolled he eyes and took a breath.  
  
"Look you were just killed. Normally we would send you to the afterlife by King Enma's judgment. You are a special case. You have died already. This is your second life." she said with a bit of anger.  
  
"Uh-hu. What ever you say." he said in confusion.  
  
"Just grab on to this. And not to high!" Botan said.  
  
"What you don't trust me? I'm not perverted ya kno" Seijin said.  
  
"I wish that was true" Botan said. Seijin grabbed on the paddle thing and they both flew away. 


End file.
